Lab Antics
by watashi wa kyo2
Summary: A one-shot about Tony and Bruce just having a little fun together. Features Captain America as well and may turn into a series of one-shots. What happens when Tony and Bruce are unable to complete their work due to unforeseen complications? Well Steve's still not quite sure what happened.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Just a little something I wrote forever ago for no real reason. I might add a few other one-shots to this. Please enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, or the Avengers, because let's face it, why in this world did they removed Tony's arc reactor? It provided so many great plot points and possibilities. Also, I don't own Star Wars, freaking Disney does, for some odd reason._

* * *

The lab was completely dark, so dark that Tony could barely see his hands in front of his face. He had covered up the arc reactor so he wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. It was eerily quiet, making Tony feel like his heartbeat and respiration were sounding off his position.

As he started to walk around the lab silently, he couldn't help but berate himself for even agreeing to this. Bruce was obviously the less loud of the two, so he had an advantage. Okay, yeah, maybe Tony _was_ the instigator behind the idea, but so what? It was easier to blame the whole thing-

'Crash!'

Tony froze. Somewhere behind him was where the noise came from.

"Alright Bruce, no more sneaking around," Tony shouted as he lit his red lightsaber. He spun around and there stood Bruce illuminated by his green (Tony had picked the colors) lightsaber.

Rushing at each other they crossed blades, their special FX lightsabers supplying the proper noises. For about five minutes they fought with each other trying to land a blow. When Tony's red lightsaber struck Bruce's lightsaber arm, Bruce dropped his lightsaber and grabbed his arm, staring at it as if it really had been chopped off. Tony pointed his lightsaber at Bruce, the red light portraying his smirk in a sinister way.

Bruce stared at him and then shouted, "You ate my sandwich!"

Tony chuckled evilly, "No Bruce, Thor ate your sandwich."

Bruce, with a look of pure shock, screamed, "Nooooooo!"

Then the lights flicked on.

"Hey guys! Good news, the power's back on, now you can get back to your-"

Steve just stopped speaking as he looked back and forth quizzically at the two men. Tony, of course, still held the red lightsaber pointed at Bruce while Bruce himself still had his mouth open from his long and dramatic Nooo! Both were looking at Steve with expressions of combined embarrassment and surprise.

"What are you doing?" Steve finally said, apparently over the shock of seeing the two lab rats acting strange, which was usual anyway.

Tony and Bruce decided to respond at the same time.

"Well you see-"

"It's a famous scene-"

"We just were bored and-"

"Star Wars, yah know?"

Upon noting Steve's still confused face, they both said in a deep voice, "May the force be with you."

That only made Steve's expression of puzzlement worsen, leading to the Tony and Bruce to burst out laughing. They continued to laugh as Steve began backing out of the room.

"You know what, I don't think I want to know."

Later that day when Bruce went down to the kitchen to get some grub Steve inquired about the incident.

"I know I probably won't get it but I'll at least try," Steve said, clearly annoyed at being in the dark about the whole thing.

"Do or do not, there is no try," Bruce replied seriously, before smiling when he saw Steve's face.

"How about this, the next movie night we have, we'll make sure to show you Star Wars."

Steve nodded his consent. All the sudden Tony dashed into the room looking extremely excited.

"Bruce, I think I just figured out how to make real lightsabers! Let the games begin!" He shouted as he sprinted out of the room as fast as he came in.

"Oh no," was all Bruce had to say before he too ran out of the room, a worried look on his face.

Steve remained confused about the entire thing until two nights later when he saw the movies.

* * *

 _Please Review! :)_

 _Side note: I promise my other stuff is getting worked on. I lost one of my partly finished chapters on one of my devices so I have to restart it, other than that I am on my way to posting them. Trust me (maybe)._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay here is the second one-shot of Lab Antics. This was actually the first story I wrote for this little collection, I just couldn't find where I put the notebook it was written in. All of this was written long before Iron Man 3 and Age of Ultron. Also, this story is presenting an assumed relationship between Darcy and Bruce. This is loosely based on a scene from Hellboy 2.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Marvel, but I have agents undercover within the Disney organization who are ready to perform a literal hostile takeover on my command. Just you wait. Also, I don't own Hellboy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "I can't smile without you", just a big fan of it.

* * *

They were sitting in the lab actually working, for once. The silence in the room, though, was killing Tony. Bruce had been feeling down ever since he got off the phone with Darcy. Tony was dying to ask what happened, but he knew his friend needed his space. He would talk to Tony when he was ready. Well screw waiting.

"Hey Mr. Green, why are you so down? Did someone murder you in the dining room with the knife? Did their name happen to be Darcy?"

Bruce looked up from his work to see Tony's curious face.

"Does Pepper ever, I don't know, hate you for being a hero but still love you for it?"

"Yeah, all the time. I'm guessing she didn't like the whole 'let's throw the Hulk at a giant exploding missile and hope he doesn't get killed in the process' stunt?"

"No, she's really mad I agreed to it."

"Now you being so quiet makes sense. I know just the thing to help you forget your sorrows."

Tony was practically skipping across the room towards a cabinet. As he was pulling out two glasses Bruce decided to remind Tony of something.

"Uhhhh…Tony?"

"Yeah?" Tony said as he was trying to hold all the liquor bottles in his arms.

"I can't drink, remember?"

"Sure you can." Tony brushed him off. The billionaire started lining them up on the desk.

"You know what would happen if I did."

"Nonsense. You'll be fine."

After setting everything on the table, Tony pulled out his phone and started pressing things on the screen.

"Tony!"

Finally looking at Bruce, Tony smiled.

"Do you really think I would drink so much alcohol with my heart problems and SHIELD's secrets in my head? Haha, nope. This is apple juice. We can just pretend it's alcohol."

Tony's grin was huge now.

"But, you get drunk."

"I fake it most times. Now less talk, more drink," Tony said as he handed Bruce a glass full of apple juice.

He plopped down on the floor, patting the spot beside him inviting Bruce to sit. When they were both sitting side by side on the floor, sipping apple juice, Tony pulled out his phone again. Clicking something on the screen he put it back in his pocket. Music started to play in the lab.

Bruce glanced at Tony and said, "You really are a piece of work, Tony."

"I try, so tell me about your problems."

"What are you, my therapist?"

"I'm the bartender, stupid."

"Oh."

The song _I Can't Smile Without You_ came started playing.

"This song describes my relationship with Darcy. If she's happy, so am I. And if she's sad, I am too. I just don't know how to tell her how I feel."

"I've been there, it's tough."

"How did you get through it?"

"Uhhhh...I almost got myself killed on several different occasions, and I think somewhere in between Pepper and I just clicked."

"How's that supposed to help me?"

"Just tell her that 'you can't smile without her'."

"Seriously?"

"You're asking love life advice from me."

Bruce sighed as the song continued to play while he drank more of his apple juice. The pause in their conversation was broken when Tony started to sing the song.

"I can't smile without you. I can't laugh, I can't-"

"Tony what are you doing? We can't get drunk on this stuff."

"Well I like this song I'm going to sing it."

The genius pulled out his phone and turned the music up. He then began singing at the top of his lungs.

"I feel sad when you're sad, I feel glad when you're glad!"

In the end, Bruce couldn't help himself and soon both were singing the song. The rest of the Avengers could hear them and all gathered around the lab door, glancing in at the two singing men. It would have been funny if Steve and Natasha hadn't gone ballistic over the "drinks".

Needless to say, by then, the scientists had drank over half the supply. When they told Natasha and Steve, the two were not amused at all. And as Tony and Bruce went back to work in the lab, both smiling, Tony realized he had accomplished his mission.

Bruce was happy _and_ extremely hydrated, what more could Tony ask for?

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: More to come. Two short ones have already been written, I just need to type them. And yes, I will eventually write a few longer ones with a little more depth, but for now they are meant to be simple.**


End file.
